


Lunch Date

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon, Cute, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, bisexuals, cuteness, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After being away from Republic City for a while, Korra is waiting in a resturant for the love of her life. As usual, she's worried as heck, but Asami is one of those girls who always puts a smile on her face. Especially when Asami says something very important. (Korrasami, Fluff, Canon)





	Lunch Date

Avatar Korra sat in the corner of the balcony, wearing a very formal Water Tribe gown. She was feeling nervous, as one would when seeing their girlfriend again after a month.  _It's Alright, Korra_ , she told herself, but it wasn't. She worried so much over little things such as this.

She was at a restaurant in the downtown part of republic city, a place called the vine cafe, named after the amount of spirit vines growing on it. It was quite a harmonious place, spirits and humans together enjoying food. Korra liked being here. It reminded her that her actions always had some good come from them, even if most of the time, they had dire consequences. But the one thing she had always treasured was telling the woman she loved how she felt, how she had confessed her feelings for her when they were in the spirit world together just one year ago.

Soon her date arrived, dressed in a beautiful shade of red and with eyes of purest emerald, a loving happy smile on her soft red lips.

"Hey," Asami greeted her, walking up to the table.

Korra grinned immensely at the sight of her very beautiful girlfriend. "Asami!" She cheered excitedly, getting up to hug her and all her heart's worries away.

Asami hugged her girlfriend, but not as tight as Korra did, since Asami wasn't as buff as her girlfriend.

They pulled away from their embrace and sat down together. Asami then felt the soft, slightly cold touch of her lover's hand as the fingers interlocked and their loving eyes gazed into each other's space. Korra had been down at the south pole recently, so she hadn't warmed up much yet. She didn't mind, she knew Korra's work as the Avatar was important. "I missed you," she told her.

"I've missed you babe," Korra admitted, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry I was down at home for too long."

"It's alright Korra, I'm used to you being busy," Asami assured her, stroking Korra's tanned cheek. Korra always apologised to her over the little things, but Asami didn't mind. "I'm just glad you're here, with me. How was your family?"

"They were happy to see me," Korra told her. Her parents had been very supportive of hers and Asami's relationship, even if there had been some growing pains at first. "Dad said he hoped you were doing well too. He's kinda already accepted you as part of the family."

Asami chuckled. "I'm honoured, especially since…" She then looked down, her mind drifting to the memories of her parents, her murdered mother and her father who betrayed her, then gave his life to save her.

Korra held her hand lovingly, getting her attention. "It's okay, I guess it's still pretty hard for you."

"No, It's okay," Asami replied. "It never really got a chance to get me. What happened to Dad... I guess my feelings for you were stronger than my feelings for him." She was right. Maybe it was because part of her still hated her father for what he did, even though his last moments were those of a hero. Asami would never know. It had all happened so fast.

Korra sighed and smiled. "I suppose you're right, but still, you gotta feel lonely about it sometimes, even when I'm not here. I know I feel lonely without you."

"You've got your dog, and I've got Mako and Bolin and everyone here," Asami stated, reminding Korra of the things in her life she should have been thankful for. "I think we're alright when it comes to company."

"Sorry, I just worry about us a lot," Korra admitted. There wasn't exactly a rulebook for a relationship between two women, so Korra just had to go with the flow. She had done her best to make her relationship with Asami work, and work it did. Korra was happy, Asami was happy, they rarely ever argued and each understood the other, but yet there was always some lingering doubt in her mind.

"Which is perfectly fine, Korra," Asami said, kissing her cheek, leaving the familiar rouge mark of lipstick on her skin. "You're not the only one thinking about us."

Korra blushed rosy pink, something that was very rare for a girl like herself, strong and fearless. "Still not used to you doing that in public yet."

Asami giggled, adoring Korra. "You're too cute sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm not cute," Korra denied, going bright red and hiding her face.

Asami knew she was right. Korra was very adorable to her and very precious, but Asami knew she could take care of herself. After all, who else in the world could use all four types of bending flawlessly?

Korra then looked at Asami, her cheeks turning their normal tanned brown. "So what's the head of Future Industries been doing?"

"You mean Sato Industries," Asami corrected her. "I changed the name a while ago. Varrick said it would be better to show me as the face of the company."

"Doesn't that sound like you've got a bit of an ego?" Korra joked, not that Asami had much of one, being the open and compassionate woman she was.

"Not at all," Asami replied. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to change one bit, even after… you know."

Korra raised an eyebrow, confused. "I know what?"

Asami facepalmed. Her girlfriend, for all her feats and power, was a complete dork sometimes. "After we get married."

"We're getting married?!" Korra exclaimed.

Asami blushed. "Well… umm…." She then realised she had let her cat out of the bag a bit too quickly.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Asami, is this you proposing to me? Because this really sounds like you're asking me to… do the thing." Korra couldn't believe she was quoting Varrick, but if Asami was proposing to her, then Korra had already known her answer.

Asami smiled. "I guess it kind of does." She then looked at Korra, taking her hands in her own. "So… what do you say?"

Korra didn't need to say anything to tell Asami her answer. She then kissed her girlfriend passionately on the lips, Asami kissing back and holding her in her arms.

To Korra, that was probably the worst proposal ever, but was a proposal nonetheless.

xXx

 

 **Authour's note:** So... here's something you probably all weren't expecting. Over the past week I've fallen in love with the Avatar shows, Korra being my favourite of the two and as for the two main ladies of that show... they've become my new OTP. I love these two just as much as Elsa and Anna. I know I'm late to the party, but I don't care, these two are cute and this was the first fic I wrote for them. I hope you love it so much! I have a lot more planned for these two in the future, especially with that Korrasami week coming up.

See ya next time!


End file.
